dragonballuniversefandomcom-20200223-history
Raditz
|japanese = |affiliation = Freeza's Army |partner = Nappa Vegeta |previous partner = |occupation =Combatant |manga debut = Chapter 193 |anime debut = DBK001 |family = * Bardock (father) * Gine (mother) * Son Gokū (younger brother) * Chi-Chi (sister-in-law) * Son Gohan (nephew) * Son Goten (nephew) * Pan (great-niece) |techniques = * Air Dance Technique * Double Kikōha * Kikōha * Zanzōken |tools = * Fighting Jacket * Scouter * Space Pod }} , was a Saiyan—born on Vegeta who initially one of four surviving members of the Saiyan race. He débuted in the beginning of Part II as an invader on Earth seeking out his biological brother, Kakarrot.Dragon Ball chapter 195, page 4 Background Early Life as a Combatant Raditz was a combatant that was born to a low-level Saiyan warrior Bardock and Gine on Vegeta. In his adolescence he was enlisted as a combatant, something casual for the Saiyan race. He was paired with heir of the Saiyan royal family, prince Vegeta—under the command of Freeza's Army. Following their victory against their battle against extraterrestrial belligerents, on a undisclosed planet—Raditz receives an order to return to their home plant under Freeza's direct-orders. But in a act of defiance, Vegeta orders Raditz to ignore the order.Dragon Ball Minus, page 8 The reason they both escaped the soon-to-be destruction of their planet. During some unidentified time he was notified by Gine of his younger brother's location. Dragon Ball Minus, page 12 Adulthood After the destruction of planet Vegeta, Raditz continues to work as a combatant for Freeza's Army annexing planet by exterminating them of their sentient lifeforms, to barter them for high, luxurious fortunes for potential clients. Raditz unlike his comrade Vegeta was convinced that his former home world was obliterated by a giant meteor, that took the lives of the Saiyan race. Sharing no suspicion or knowledge of the actual events that took place.Dragon Ball volume 14 chapter 2, page 11 Raditz was partnered with the remnants of the Saiyan race, including his partners; Vegeta and Nappa. Before his arrival on Earth, Raditz along with his team members found a lucrative planet that was valuable with strong natives, that could potential overwhelmingly challenge the combat power of three Saiyan warriors. In his lapse of memory Raditz remembers about his brother and changes his designation towards Earth to recruit his younger brother that would tip the scales in their favor.Dragon Ball chapter 197, page 11 Personality Much unlike his brother and parents, Raditz displays the traits one would typically expect of a Saiyan. He is cruel, and sadistic, showcasing these attributes in the torture of his younger brother and kidnap and later attempted murder of his nephew. He also displays a cunning side, knowing to take advantage of Gokū's innocence, playing the younger Saiyan's emotions against him in order to get him to drop his guard, and attacking him the moment the time was right. He had immense pride in his Saiyan heritage, seeing his younger brother as besmirching their species with his innocence and for the fact that he not only failed to complete his 'mission', but had settled down among the Earthlings. He was also a very arrogant fighter, believing in his superior power over Gokū and Piccolo, constantly belittling both for their lack of strength in comparison to his own, especially when read by his Scouter. Rather uncharacteristically for a Saiyan, however, Raditz was shown to be a coward, and begged for his life in the face of death. He also was willing to kill Gohan purely because of the potential threat the boy could pose. Upon his descend to his chagrin he discovers that his sibling failed to carry-out, the original mission to exterminate the sentient lifeforms on the planet.Dragon Ball chapter 195, page 4 In spite of his negative attributes, Raditz did show a slight positive side during his battle with his younger brother, asking that Gokū surrender and join him several times before simply giving up, and lamenting the latter's death after they were both hit by the Makankōsappō, whilst showing genuine grief and remorse for the way his brother died. Appearance Raditz's appearance differs vastly from his family. Unlike his younger brother, who mostly resembled their father, and inherited his soft facial features from their mother, Raditz's appearance deviated exclusively to his own. Especially in terms of physical attributes, he shares some traits such as the hardened outlook expressions akin of his father's. Raditz possesses long, barbed, black hair with a rooted widow's peak that bares similarities to Vegeta, a trait not seen in the rest of his family. Notably, his hair remained uniform to his body height throughout his life, as a Saiyan's hair never changes from the moment they are born. As a child, he was roughly the same height as Vegeta and had a less hardened outlook. As an adult, he staunchly towered over his younger brother, and possessed a notably more muscular physique, than that of Gokū. Also arguably the most physically built of any male Saiyan seen besides Nappa. As with all combatants in Freeza's army, Raditz wore a variation of the earlier models of the Combat Jacket. His consisted of is consisted of black breastplate with yellow shoulder guards, matching color wristbands, crotch guards, and boots, and white straps on his arms and legs. Additionally, he wore black bottoms to go with the Jacket. His tail was wrapped around his waist. Abilities Raditz was a above average, low class Saiyan Warrior, with a power level of 1200.Dragon Ball chapter 212, page 2 With his might, he was able to easily overwhelm the post-23rd Tenkaichi Budōkai Son Gokū and Piccolo with ease, overpowering them several times. He was also able to catch a Super Kamehameha launched at him from Gokū with one hand and only suffered minor wounds. Part II Saiyan Arc Creation and Conception Trivia * Raditz's Japanese name is a pun on the word radisshu, or in English. * Raditz is the only male member of Gokū's family not to be voiced by in the original Japanese dubs. * Raditz's hair is roughly the same length as a Super Saiyan 3. Quotes References Category:Pure-blooded Saiyans Category:Siblings Category:Characters who have died and not been revived Category:Combatant Category:Extraterrestrials